Crónica de una tragedia
by V for Vegeta
Summary: El título original es: Crónica de una tragedia de la que Dumbledore fue testigo y podeis encontrarla casi completa en la pagina: Potterfics. La historia comienza meses antes de la muerte de los Potter y Snape tratará de impedirlo de forma secreta.


**Malas noticias**

Mientras Severus ascenía por la colina, sus cabellos se movían por el viento, y le tapaban la cara. Más de una vez le hicieron caer.

Era su castigo por lo que había hecho, debía pagar por ello. Ojala le hicieran daño físico, pero no a su corazón, no a ella. A todos menos a ella.

Subir se le hacía muy pesado. Otros días estaba más ligero, más ágil, mas atento, más hábil. Nadie le derrotaba en los duelos: Era rápido, tanto esquivando como ágil mentalmente. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? ¿Era su sentimiento de culpa lo que le pesaba, lo que no le dejaba libre?

Se arrastró los últimos metros y cuando llegó a la cima, logró ponerse de pie. Al contemplar las maravillosas vistas, no se sintió parte de ellas, ni el rey del mundo; se sintió pequeñito, con ese mundo tan grande que no recorrería si no estaba ella. Contempló la marca tenebrosa, ésta le escocía, y estaba ardiendo de tal forma que había adquirido un tono negrizo.

-Severus...

-Ah!

Severus cayó al suelo de la debilidad. Sólo verlo, no pudo más con su culpa, y se echó a llorar silenciosamente, con las manos en la cara, acurrucado como un insecto, que es lo que él se sentía.

-No me mate...

-Esas no eran mis intenciones- Dijo la paciente voz de Albus Dumbledore

Severus no reacionó. No se merecía que lo tratara así, se merecía dolor... dolor físico. Se merecía morir, pero no podía, no podía hasta que se asegurara de que ella estuviera a salvo. Antes de nada debía advertirle...

-Vengo a hacerle una advertencia, no... no, una petición. Por favor...

-¿Qué puede pedirme un mortífago?

Severus dudó. Albus Dumbledore estaba al corriente de sus practicas de megia negra, y de que había escuchado la conversación, pero ¿sabría lo que en realidad había hecho? ¿El daño que había causado?

- Se trata de la profecía... él lo sabe, y ahora la matará, piensa que es ella la que...

-Que yo sepa la profecía no habla de ninguna mujer- Dijo secamente Albus Dumbledore. Su tono no era descortés, pero había un tono en él que haría que el hielo se derritiera, que el cielo se derrumbara, que el tiempo se paralizara.

No quería decir que había sido él el que había contado la profecía, pero Dumbledore era muy listo, y ya lo habría adivinado.

-Sabe a lo que me refiero... Su hijo, El hijo de Lily Evans. El señor tenebroso piensa que es a él a quien se refiere la profecía. Tiene que mantenerla a salvo, porfavor.

Albus se había mantenido recto, mirando hacia el horizonte, pero se giró de repente y lo miró a los ojos.

-Me das asco- Le dijo, y jamás había oído tanta angustia y rabia contenida en una sola frase- Van a morir tanto el hijo como el padre, pero a tí te da igual con tal de obtener lo que quieres.

Severus sintió como si una patada le golpeara en el estómago y subiera por la estrecha garganta.

-Esta bien, escóndalos a todos ¡Mantenla...! Mantenlos a salvo, porfavor.

-Y dime una cosa, Severus ¿No le has pedido ya a tu amo clemencia por ella?

-Si, ya... ya se lo he pedido. Porfavor, mantenla a salvo...

-¿Y qué me darás a cambio?-Preguntó Dumbledore mirando de nuevo hacia el frente.

¿A... a cambio?- Snape pensó. No se había parado a pensar que Dumbledore le fuera a pedir algo a cambio- ¡Lo que sea!- Respondió sin dudar.

-Si así lo decides, quiero que a cambio dejes de trabajar para voldemort y que me sirvas de espía. Así tendremos más información, y yo podré ayudarte a protegerla.

-¿Pero cómo?- Preguntó él, y por primer vez se atrevió a dar unos pasos hacia el anciano.

-El encantamiento Fidelio da buenas resultados en estos casos. En menos de dos días les tendría a los tres a buen recaudo. Te mantendré informado, Severus, igual que tu lo deberás hacer conmigo. Presentate cuando tengas nuevas informaciones en mi despacho.

Y dicho ésto, el anciano se desapareció, dejando a Severus con la palabra en la voca. En el lugar volvió a reinar el silencio. Sólo unas hojas secas se movían a causa del viento

Severus suspiró. Ojalá diera resultado... Ojalá ella estuviera bien

Observó de nuevo las diminutas casitas iluminadas a lo lejos. Ninguno de esos mugles tenían idea del peligro que ahí corrían, en sus casas desprotegidas. Serían parte de la diversión del señor tenebroso. Jugaría con ellos antes de darles el golpe final.

Suspiró, y el viento volvió a mover sus cabellos. Parecía una ráfaga de esperanza, de que no todo estaba perdido. Ya había tirado su vida por la borda, pero aún podía remontar. Si no hubiera sido por Potter... Pero ahora Potter corría más peligro incluso que la propia Lily, ya que él le había pedido clemencia a Voldemort por ella, pero no por Potter.

Sino hubiera sido por Potter, él habría dedicado su vida a las pociones, junto con Lily. No habría tenido una serpiente tatuada en el brazo y un alma vendida al diablo. Si no hubiera sido por Potter, él sería ahora probablemente el padre del niño, y sería ahora él el que estuviera en peligro, pero le daría igual si a cambio pudiera ver a Lily, abrazarla, protegerla...

Se sentó en la colina en solitario mientras recordaba cosas del pasado


End file.
